


Actual Meme Bambam Is Insulted

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: GOT7
Genre: But also the best, Friendship, Humor, I try, M/M, Romance, Swearing, honestly save them from themselves, my meme kids, the worst thing I've ever written, tumblr famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: “It’s not even his real name.” Is the artist comment Youngjae leaves on a comic he draws of Kunpimook saying ‘my name isn’t bambam its bamdab’ and then dabbing.“Don’t call me out like this.” Is what Kunpimook comments on the post when he reblogs it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is proof i don't love myself
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/146437536260/
> 
> originally written in june of 2016

To say that tumblr user Bambam was known for shitposting was an understatement. A lot of times people forgot that memes weren’t the actual purpose of his blog. Rap covers and dance videos were what was advertised in his blogs description. But when asked most people said they followed him for ‘dank memes’.

Even worse most of the time people were surprised when they realized there was more to his blog than this. When he complains about as much to Youngjae, the other laughs at him.

 _“Actual meme Bambam insulted people don’t know about his dance videos he hasn’t posted in six months.”_ Is the description of a photo set Youngjae posts starring one Kunpimook Bhuwakul in Youngjae’s shittiest art style expressing shock at his computer screen.

 _“Actual meme Bambam is insulted you don’t know he posted the last one five and a half months ago thank you very much.”_ Is the comment Kunpimook adds when he reblogs the picture. He adds a tag saying that Youngjae did a good job on the expressions which Youngjae thanks him for in a private message.

Some people are shocked to see the two interacting, one person commenting on their two favourite blogs interacting.

Honestly it’s not hard to see why people are surprised. Youngjae has an art blog where he posts beautiful drawings with his own unique style. (That and comics that are relatable to artists.) Every once in a while he might post a song cover- which is usually followed by someone telling him they didn’t realize he had such a nice voice- or answer a question. But for the most part what their audiences wanted from their blogs didn’t really overlap.

However, it just so happened that Kunpimook and Youngjae had been friends in real life for a while, and thus interactions on their blogs was bound to happen eventually. They always thought it would first be because of collaborating on a cover, or something, but Youngjae just couldn’t resist drawing the ‘actual meme Bambam’ picture.

Thus starts a downhill spiral.

 _“Tumblr user whydontmyhandsmakeart is secretly a meme pass it on.”_ Kunpimook posts. Youngjae responds to the post with a drawing of himself crying.

 _“It’s not even his real name.”_ Is the artist comment Youngjae leaves on a comic he draws of Kunpimook saying ‘my name isn’t bambam its bamdab’ and then dabbing.

 _“Don’t call me out like this.”_ Is what Kunpimook comments on the post when he reblogs it. He adds a tag saying ‘good job on the hair’ right next to one saying ‘rude’.

They both gain followers the more time goes on. Youngjae makes more posts staring ‘Actual Meme Bambam’ than his normal art- he even has a tag for all the AMB drawings. Kunpimook, in turn, makes more posts calling out Youngjae for wasting his art on memes that subtly compliment him- because he’s a good friend, okay?

Some of their followers follow the one they aren’t following to keep up with the posts they don’t reblog from each other that are still related, and they’re both actually having a lot of fun.

Until someone makes a post that says _“Please save Youngjae from Bambam’s memes.”_

Youngjae laughs, because there’s so escaping from meme’s if you’re Kunpimooks friend. And because Kunpimook reblogs the post with an added comment.

_“Save me from Youngjae’s memes.”_

Youngjae responds to that by drawing himself and Kunpimook handcuffed together with a sign hanging from the handcuffs that says “Memes” crossed out and “Friendship” Sloppily written in a different colour.

 _“There’s no escape from friendship.”_ He writes. _“And by friendship I mean memes.”_ He adds in the tags.

It’s inevitable that someone is going to ship them, they realize when Kunpimook gets a message asking if they’re dating and saying that they’re ‘cute together’.

 _“I’m cute all on my own.”_ Kunpimook responds.

 _“You’re breaking my heart.”_ Youngjae adds.

_“That’s what you get for drawing everyone else- even Yugyeom- all pretty and nice and making me into a meme.”_

_“You make yourself into a meme.”_

Three day’s later Youngjae posts a fully coloured, incredibly well done, shoulder up picture of Kunpimook he’d drawn. The only comment he adds on it is a heart.

 _“Youngjae holy fuck._ ” Kunpimook tags the picture. Along with things like _‘beautiful’_ and _‘why didn’t you tell me this was a thing’._

 _“Are you sure you guys aren’t dating?”_ Is the anonymous message Youngjae gets that same day.

_“He loves memes more than me.”_

_“I love you more than memes.”_ Kunpimook adds.

At first they only talk about it in response to people asking and on each others posts. Because it’s fun, because their followers like it. But then Youngjae wonders if they should actually date. Or maybe that’s a self indulgent excuse because he already liked the other.

“Hey Bam, let’s date for real.” Youngjae say’s one day, while they’re in a skype call and he’s drawing something.

“What?!” He can hear a crash, then Kunpimook clears his throat. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Kunpimook agrees. “Yeah let’s date.”

“Great. So can I draw us kissing.”

“Youngjae what the fuck.” Kunpimook gasps, and Youngjae laughs. “Yes.”

Youngjae posts a drawing of them bumping heads instead with the comment, _“Actual meme Bambam is a cute boyfriend.”_

To which Kunpimook reblogs and adds _“Actual meme Bambam **has** a cute boyfriend.”_

 _“Someone save these children from the memes.”_ Is Youngjae’s favourite tag on the post.

 _“Holy shit they’re cute memes.”_ Is Kunpimooks’ favourite.


End file.
